


nightmare.

by LunariaBites



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaBites/pseuds/LunariaBites
Summary: basically, Mao comforts Arashi after a nightmare she had in a 2B sleeepover.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> yayy, my first post since 2018!!! 
> 
> HERES A TRANSLATOR: https://morsecode.world/international/translator.html

_"- .... .. ... / .. ... / .-- .... -.-- / .-- . / ... .... --- ..- .-.. -.. .----. ...- . / .-.. . ..-. - / .... . .-. / - .... .- - / -... . .- - . -. / ..- .--. / -.-. --- ..- -. - .-. -.-- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .--- ..- ... - / .-.. --- --- -.- / .- - / .... . .-. -.-.--"_

_....?_

_"".-.. --- --- -.- --..-- / .- .-. .- ... .... .. -....- -.-. .... .- -. --..-- / -- .- -- .- / .-.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ...- . ... / -.-- --- ..- -.-.-- / ... .... . .----. -.. / -.. .. . / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-_

_M.. mom..?_

_"-.-- --- ..- / ..- ... . .-.. . ... ... / .--. .. . -.-. . / --- ..-. / ... .... .. - -.-.-- / .. / .-- .- ... - . -.. / ... --- / -- ..- -.-. .... / -- --- -. . -.-- / --- -. / -.-- --- ..- --..-- / .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / ..-. .- .. .-.. . -.. / -- . -.-.-- .-..-."_

_".-.. --- --- -.- / .- - / -- .- -- .- .----. ... / -.-. ..- - . / -... --- ..- -. -.-. .. -. --. / -.-. .... .. .-.. -.. -.-.-- / .--. --- ... .. -. --. / ... --- / .--. . .-. ..-. . -.-. - .-.. -.-- / ..-. --- .-. / - .... . / -.-. .- -- . .-. .- / - --- / ... .... --- .-- -.-.-- / .--- ..- ... - / .- -.. --- .-. .- -... .-.. . -.-.--"_

_...._

_...._

_I don't understand. I never did. Was I adopted? Why do they treat …+$=.. so much better than me..? Am I only a cash cow for them..?_

....

....

* * *

the room was dark. the first thing the child saw, looking away from her book, was a woman's disgusted face. 

**".-- .... .- - / .- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / .-.. --- --- -.- .. -. --. / .- - --..-- / -.-- --- ..- / .- -... --- -- .. -. .- - .. --- -. .-.-.- .-.-.-"**

what did she say?.. the child averted her eyes, before, she got dragged by the ear, pulled to the other corner of the room, the sheer pain from being pushed to the wall so hard causing her to burst into tears. 

**"** **-.-- --- ..- / ... .... --- ..- .-.. -.. -. .----. - / .... .- ...- . / -... . . -. / -... --- .-. -. / .. -. / - .... . / ..-. .. .-. ... - / .--. .-.. .- -.-. . .-.-.- .-.-.- / .. ..-. / .. - / .-- . .-. . -. .----. - / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- / .. -....-"**

the next moments were a blur. being yelled at, slapped, all of it was daily business for now. she always wanted to fight back. but, it never worked. 

mustering up enough courage to speak, she opened her mouth, squeaking out.

_"I.. mi..s..s.. the k..in..d mam..a.."_

But those words were shunned fast, two merciless hands wrapping around her throat, the woman's tone getting even more aggressive, so were her beatings. was this.. love..?

As one final punch was landed, everything went black.

.....

.....

* * *

Squeaking, Arashi had jumped up from her futon, breathing hard, from whatever nightmare that was. 

_something's wet on my cheeks..._

_I... I'm crying..?_

She rose an arm to make an attempt to wipe the beads of water away from her face, it was hard to cry, in a room full of people. 

"Nee, Narukami. Why're you even awake at this hour.." A person finally speaking up caught her off guard, catching her breath, barely. Trying to tell him off, she lied. "It's nothing..~ I just woke up early~" But the facade wasn't useful anymore. It was too obvious, they saw right through her. 

Reaching for the blonde, the boy accidentally smacking another person in the face. Let's face it, it's probably Koga, earning them a annoyed grunt. 

Finally getting to her, he pulled her in an embrace, he sighed. "You can't fool me, y'know, Now spill the beans. Tell me what's wrong..." That voice.. Ah, it's just Mao..

Shaking her head, Arashi put her head down onto his shoulder, letting the tears that were pouring out, fall onto there. "I can't help if I don't know what happened..~ It's not like you to suddenly cry in bed.." Mao sighed, playing with her hair. "Let me guess.. Nightmare..?" He was always accurate with these guessing games. And she revelled in it, forcing a squeak, that sounded like, a "mmhm..." out, it was the most she could've done. Getting the confirmation he needed, Mao wanted to ask, what it was about, out of pure curiosity, and to find a better way to help her. But sadly, that isn't available at the time. Besides, to make her cry like this, it has to be something drastic. 

"Shh.. Just.. Let it out.. I'll make sure the others won't be annoyed. Besides.. It's the middle of the night.. I don't know anyone here that might be awake.. Well, maybe Ritchan would be awake-" At the mention of Ritsu, she let out a small grunt. Promptly, Mao shut himself up, "I know, I know.. Don't mention Ritsu that much... Did I say too much? Or do you need time to yourself..?" he pat her on the back, trying to get her off his shoulder, which was already soaked wet with tears.

"..... Guess not." He reacted to her not moving away as a silent no.

"Hey, my shoulder..~ Find another place to cry into.." He snickered, realizing that might be a bad thing to say right now, since her reaction was to stay silent. But quickly, he took that statement back, his hands hovered over her again, whimpering at her lack of speaking, "I don't mind you crying here!! you can be weak with me..! I definitely didn't mean what I said just then!.. Eeeehh... Forgive meee..."-

_"Pfft.. Thank you.. Maachan..~" She stroked at his cheek, looking up at him._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i suck at writing.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at formatting and writing-


End file.
